


And Forever

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Forever and Ever, Amen [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Brief thoughts of suicide, M/M, Necromancy, Temporary Character Death, dark!Q, minor gore, this isn't nice I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Necromancy was a well-guarded class of magic for a reason. One simply didn’t mess about with the dead without losing a piece of oneself.Or several pieces, as the case may be.





	And Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written, again, for Occult October over at the [MI6 Cafe](http://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/). I actually thought of this immediately after finishing _Always_ and I hated it so much that I had to write it. Why make things better when I can make them worse?
> 
> On the whole, I don't think this is too terrible, it's pretty short, but heed the warnings if you're easily triggered

Q was a broken thing.

Bond felt the bile rising in his throat and swallowed it back.

Q was a broken thing, he reminded himself.

There was blood everywhere, and Bond fought the urge to retch.

He’d thought such reactions to death had long since been put to bed, but apparently he could still muster up some humanity under the right circumstances. It was almost laughable.

Necromancy was a well-guarded class of magic for a reason. One simply didn’t mess about with the dead without losing a piece of oneself.

Or several pieces, as the case may be.

And Q–

The first time had felt like a blessing. Bond didn’t fear death, but he’d feared leaving Q on his own. Like a fool, he’d promised not to. And even though the world had been a little greyer, and Q had been a little colder, Bond had come back, and it was good.

Two, three, four deaths later, it was less of a blessing.

Bond came back a little less each time, and Q–

And Q just kept tearing out little pieces of his soul to drag Bond back from the grave.

The gun was still warm in Bond’s hand.

It was curious that, sickened as he was, Bond’s hand was steady. Still as death. Even when his mind revolted, his body remembered the motions. Just point and shoot.

Q hadn’t even heard Bond come up behind him. He’d been working, typing away at his laptop, and Bond hadn’t given himself the time to hesitate. It would just go on and on and on and Q would never _let him rest_ –

The blood was everywhere, bits of brain matter, skull; headshots were so messy, efficient as they were. Bond couldn’t look at it anymore.

A sob crawled up out of his chest, and this one he couldn’t deny. He loved Q. He loved Q so much, but _god_ , the human soul was only so elastic. Q’s was going to snap. Bond feared his own may have already; it would explain the ugly, shattered feeling sitting inside of him, pushing ugly, shattered noises out of him.

He turned away from the desk, from what was left of Q—broken, boneless, lifeless—and let his legs drop from under him. He didn’t know how long he let himself cry. What was time, after all, to a man dead five times over?

Bond eyed the gun that had fallen to the carpet in front of him. Perhaps the sixth time would be the charm.

The scuff of a footstep startled him from the thought. Bond went stiff as a hand, horribly familiar and impossibly warm, cupped his cheek. “Shh. Don’t cry, James.” Q’s voice crooned from above him, “I’m here for you.”

Bond didn’t dare look up, couldn’t bear to find out whether he would see Q whole and well, or just the gory mess Bond had left of his face – unable to decide which was worse.

“I’ll always be here for you. Always and forever,” Q’s hand slipped, smearing attempted murder down the side of Bond’s face, to grip his jaw, “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on Tumblr](http://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/178894294603/and-forever)


End file.
